Remembering Rushes Past
by Miss Tana
Summary: Chloe is having strange dreams, but are they only dreams, or some memories long forgotten? Chapter SEVEN Now Available
1. Chapter One

Okay, usual disclaimers, No, I don't own them, and yes, I wish I did. The story is rated PG, but this could go up depending on where the tale leads to. This story assumes that you are familiar with the show (you know who the characters are, you know who knows what, etc.). Basically this story takes place after Rush and has spoilers for those of you who have not seen that episode. Enjoy!  
  
Remembering Rushes Past  
  
Chloe was dreaming. Or at least she thought she was.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
"Hey Pete, you do the honors?" Clark Kent asked with a mischievous smile. He motioned a bat over towards his best friend, Pete Ross. Clark looked so confident standing there, as if he knew that whatever the 'honor' may be, he was going to enjoy it.  
  
` "With Pleasure," Pete said as he grinned and took the baseball bat that Clark was holding out to him. Pete swung the bat right at Clark- squarely hitting him in his back. Yet Clark didn't even flinch or move as the bat shattered into many splinters that scattered about the loft. He just stood there grinning stupidly.  
  
"Whoa!" Chloe said awestruck.  
  
"Gets Better. Clark, it's a little dark in here," Pete said as he motioned over towards the lantern hanging from the barn rafter in Clark's loft. Clark stared at the lantern as his face got very serious and his eyes squinted up. All of a sudden, the lantern burst into flame. Chloe was speechless.  
  
"How did you-" She started to ask.  
  
"-Do that?" Clark said as he ran up behind her super speed.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
Chloe woke up suddenly. Her head was throbbing. 'Why am I smiling?' She thought to herself. 'That's right, you were dreaming about Clark again.' She tried to remember the details of her dream. All she could think of was something about Clark, a baseball bat, and him running really fast. She reached for the pad of paper and pencil at her bedside table. Hurriedly, she scribbled down as much as she could remember. Perhaps more would come to her through out the day. Something about this dream had peaked her interest. Something that made it almost familiar, as if she had actually lived it. What was her subconscious trying to tell her? This was going to bug her all day and she knew it. Sighing, Chloe looked at the clock and saw that it read 6:45. Time to get up anyway. She wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight. Grabbing her robe and towel, she headed for the shower. As she passed her mirror, she stared at her reflection.  
  
"Shut up Sullivan and get ready for school." She firmly told her reflection. "Stop dreaming about Clark Kent. You already poured out your heart to him and he pushed you away. You can do better than him."  
  
Knowing in her heart that this was not true, Chloe picked up her things and headed for the shower.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
Soaring high above Smallville, Clark looked down upon the town in its entire early morning splendor. He spotted the Smallville High school bus making its usual rounds for the morning. He willed himself closer to the bus and allowed himself to look in the windows to stare at his dream girl, Lana Lang. She was talking to Chloe and both of them were laughing. All of a sudden, Lana stopped and looked out the window at Clark, who was floating at the same pace as the bus.  
  
"It's all your fault Clark," She said.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
Clark woke up suddenly from this dream-and then fell flat onto his face. Looking around, he realized he was out on the driveway near the mailbox. And judging by the dust that was billowing up through the air, he had been floating again in his sleep.  
  
"Damned it all!" Clark swore as he raced back into the house, super speed style. He needed to get ready for school, and judging by the position of the sun, he was late. Clark ran upstairs, showered and was back downstairs dressed and ready to go in about 10 seconds flat.  
  
"Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" Clark said through a mouthful of toast. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" he said as he raced out the door and to school. Jonathon Kent smiled and shook his head at the energy of his son.  
  
"Think about how many pairs of shoes he has worn out by running to school so fast," Jonathon remarked. "This has to be number 10 or 12 this year alone."  
  
"Oh, admit it, you are just happy he's alive and well," Martha Kent said. "Me too, I hope." She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"You know I do," He told her as he pulled her into a tight embrace and gave her a kiss.  
  
Clark reached school just as the first bell was ringing. Knowing that he was going to be late for class anyway, Clark sighed and headed for his locker. Spinning the combination, he reached in and got out his books needed for first period. He was about ready to head off to his first class when he heard his name being yelled from down the hall.  
  
"Clark-man," Pete yelled as he came running down the hallway at school. "We gotta talk."  
  
"Sure Pete. What is it?" Clark asked. Pete looked kinda nervous.  
  
"Not here, man. Let's go into the Torch office and hope that Chloe is not there," Pete told him.  
  
"Like Chloe could ever leave her precious Torch for five minutes," Clark responded. Despite his attempt to crack a joke, Pete looked as serious as ever. Clark immediately figured out that whatever Pete had to say, it was very important. The two got into the Torch office and saw that Chloe wasn't there much to their relief.  
  
"Yeah Pete, What is wrong?" Clark asked  
  
Pete looked nervous and ran his hand over his head. "I think I'm starting to remember what I did when I was infected by the parasite." 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, here is the second part to our little tale. For those of you who have informed me, I am NOW aware that there is another tale out there that is EXTREMELY similar to this one. We'll just have to see where each leads to. For those of you who haven't read it, be sure to check it out. (  
  
Back to the basics. The usual disclaimers: I don't own them. I wish that I did. The story is still rated PG for now. Again, some slight spoilers for Rush, and this story assumes that you are familiar with the show and its premise. THANX and Enjoy!  
  
~Remembering Rushes Past~  
  
"Wait a minute, Clark said. "What did you say?" He was stunned to hear those words out of Pete's mouth and was sure that he had heard him wrong.  
  
Pete looked around nervously. "I'm serious man," he said. "I woke up this morning after having this dream that I was riding my dirt bike on the sidewalk across from the Talon." Pete was trying real hard to keep his cool, but he was having some obvious trouble.  
  
"Pete, are you sure?" Clark asked with a hint of skepticism in his voice. "After all, this is Smallville: Land of the strange. Maybe you just thought you remembered it because of what I told you had happened when you were infected." He was pacing around the Torch office, eyeing the door. Chloe had probably only stepped out for a few minutes, and both Clark and Pete knew that she could come bounding in through the door at anytime wanting the two of them to go off and help her track down another story.  
  
"Yeah man," Pete said. "I'm positive. I can tell you details about this that you never told me. Like what I said. I don't remember you ever giving out scripts to our conversation!" He had taken up Clark's choice of pacing around the office.  
  
"Hey, just the two strong men I was looking for," Chloe said with much enthusiasm as she came bounding into the office. "I just got-"  
  
"-A new lead on a potentially interesting story," Clark and Pete said in unison.  
  
"Okay, now I have the feeling that I am becoming too predictable," Chloe said with a hint of sarcasm. "So how about it, you two gonna help me?"  
  
"Um, maybe later Chloe," Clark said. "Me and Pete have to finish talking about something." Seeing the hurt look on Chloe's face, he added quickly, "Guy stuff."  
  
"Really?" Chloe asked. "What kind of guy stuff?"  
  
"Just..Dreams," Pete said. He looked to Clark for some kind of reaction as to if he had leaked too much information. Clark gave a smile to let him know what he said was okay. "The kind that are pretty embarrassing," Pete added. This was getting uncomfortable fast.  
  
"Oh," Chloe said not totally convinced. Shrugging, she picked up the nearest file folder and pretended to look busy.  
  
"Well then, Bye Chloe," Clark said as the two guys turned and started to walk out.  
  
"While you guys are talking about the subject, I had this really interesting dream last night," Chloe said. Clark and Pete stopped dead in their tracks. "Actually," Chloe looked up from her folder, "both of you were in it."  
  
"What was it about?" Clark asked. 'Please nothing that happened when you were infected.' He silently pleaded.  
  
"It was really weird," Chloe answered thoughtfully. "It was almost Wall of Weird material actually. We were in you loft and Pete hit you, Clark, with a baseball bat and it broke. Sounds kinda silly huh?"  
  
Clark and Pete shot glances at each other. This was definitely not good. "Uh, Chloe, I've got chores to finish up at home, so I'll catch you later, okay?" Clark asked.  
  
"Sure," Chloe said. The two guys turned and left in what looked like to her a big hurry. "Nice to see that they appreciate little old me," she said to herself. "Again Sullivan, you are reaching out for someone who has already let you down. Why bother anymore?" Chloe sighed and tried to get back to the paper and her big story that now she would have to investigate alone.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Are you two one hundred percent sure?" Jonathon Kent asked Clark. "I don't want you to make any rash decisions." Jonathon glanced at his wife across the table. "I know how hard this secret was for you to take in, I'd rather not have to explain that again. Try to keep Chloe thinking that they are just dreams and not actual truths. That could prevent her from finding out to much."  
  
"But Mr. Kent," Pete said. "Chloe won't stop investigating something until she finds out the truth." He looked at the other 3 people at the table.  
  
"Well then Pete," Jonathon said. "Try to convince her that meteor rocks are influencing brainwaves of REM sleep, or something. ANYTHING to keep her from finding out what is in that storm cellar." He looked at the two boys very sternly. "I'd hate for our family to be torn apart by a teenage reporter's wild dreams of striking it big with a high school newspaper."  
  
"Whatever you say, Dad," Clark said. "Come on Pete, let's go up to the loft and figure out a plan." He stood to leave, and Pete did the same. The two walked outside. Pete stopped in front of his car and started to pull out his keys.  
  
"Uh, rain check man?" Pete asked. "I gotta be home for dinner. I'm getting into enough trouble as it is making the dinner table by six."  
  
"Okay," Clark said. "I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll talk about it then, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay," Pete responded. He climbed into his car and started the engine. "I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can kick Chloe out of the office for a few hours, and talk there." Pete started to back out of the driveway. Clark watched until he had turned out of his property before starting up to the loft.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chloe was tired, there was no denying that. She had tracked down her lead on a story, which didn't turn out to be much. All she had found was another crop circle. She seemed to be getting a lot of reports of those these days. Perhaps something big was brewing in Smallville that her weird radar hadn't picked up on yet. She snorted. Like that had ever happened.  
  
Sighing, Chloe began to get ready for bed. Climbing in, she settled down and wondered if she'd have a better nights sleep.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
Chloe, Clark and Pete were all in Pete's car speeding down a dirt road going about 80 miles per hour. Clark peaked his head over the drivers seat.  
  
"Come on Pete, go faster," he said to Pete, who was driving.  
  
"I'm driving, I'm driving," Pete said. He shot a quick glance at Chloe who was in the passenger seat. She bent the mirror toward her so she could put on her lipstick. When she was done, she tilted the mirror to get a better view of Clark in the back seat.  
  
"Hey Clark," Chloe said with a playful smile and a glint in her eye. "What other superpowers you got?  
  
Clark looked at her with one of those thousand mile stares and said, "Why don't you come back here and find out?" Clark pulled Chloe into the backseat.  
  
"Hey hey hey," Pete protested. "This isn't a pimpmobile. Dang, Chloe. Never knew you had all that." Pete took a glance over his shoulder at the two lovebirds in the throws of passion before returning his attention to the road.  
  
"Just keep your eyes on the road, Pete," Clark said as he and Chloe began to make out with no sign of stopping. Pete angled the rearview mirror to get a better look at the back seat.  
  
"Guys," he said. "Get a room!" Pete chuckled as the two lovers continued on with their making out.  
  
"Where's the fun in that, Pete?" Clark asked as he laughed.  
  
"Pete," Chloe said breathlessly, "I want you to make a quick pit stop before we go to the gorge."  
  
"Where?" he asked.  
  
"The Talon," Chloe replied before being sucked back into Clark's embrace and endured his kisses once more.  
  
"Oh man," Pete said sounding excited.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
For the second time in two nights, Chloe sat up right in bed after being awoken by a strange dream. And for the second time in two nights, the dream was about Clark. Yet this time, it had felt more real. She could actually feel Clark pressing up against her body and his lips on her own. She pulled out the pencil and pad of paper she had used the night before and began adding to her list. As she was writing, she began to scold herself about being so stupid and thinking Clark would ever kiss her that way.  
  
"My God Sullivan," she said. "You are cracking up. It's official." Chloe glanced at the clock across the room. 3:49 am. She knew she needed to get some more sleep. She tried to roll over and fall asleep, but one sensation kept plaguing her; the sensation of Clarks lips on her own. She could almost still feel him. Cursing, she threw the pad of paper and pencil across the room and held tight to her pillow.  
  
"Sullivan," she told herself, "Don't wish for that which you can never have." Feeling the tears starting to come to her eyes, Chloe laid back and started to drift off into dream land. But before long, a tiny detail came back to her and hit her with such a force, she sat upright in bed almost immediately.  
  
"SUPERPOWERS? CLARK?" Chloe almost screamed. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey Guys, Its me again. Thank you SO much for the reviews, I never knew it could feel so good!! Thank you again! You have made my days so much brighter!  
  
Back to Basics: No I don't own them, you would've never seen them if I did. Story is rated PG and assumes that you are familiar with the basics of the story, who knows what and so on.  
  
Oh, final authors note, this story was originally placed just after Rush somewhere, but now it has definitely been placed somewhere after Rosetta too, so there are some slight spoilers for that episode as well. Sorry this wasn't clearer in earlier chapters.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
REMEBERING RUSHES PAST  
  
Chloe was dazed and confused. Why did this dream of hers seem so damned specific about details? Usually dreams are vague and you are supposed to interpret the meaning of them by your self.  
  
But this time, it was different.  
  
"Chloe, are you okay?" Lana asked as she came into the room. "I heard you scream, are you okay?" Chloe smiled, ever since Lana had moved in, it had been like having a sister.  
  
"Yeah," Chloe lied, "everything is fine. Just some bad dreams I guess." She hated lying to her, it just didn't feel right.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Lana asked her looking genuinely concerned.  
  
"No, not really. I'm okay. Just a bad dream. I'm okay to go back to sleep." All Chloe really wanted to do was get answers about what she was dreaming.  
  
"Okay, if you need me, I'm just next door," Lana smiled and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. "Somehow, I think she's lying to me," she thought, "but, I don't know how." Sighing softly, knowing in her heart, she was never going to get Chloe to admit to any deep seeding feeling she had, she went back to bed.  
  
Chloe, on the other hand, couldn't find it in her to go back to sleep. She picked up her notepad and looked over what she had written. Picking up her pencil, she wrote in bold letters: "CLARK + SUPERPOWERS = ??????????" Sighing she put down the pencil and paper and started downstairs.  
  
"Perhaps some tea will help me sleep. Heaven forbid I fall asleep during U.S. History tomorrow." Chloe busied herself with the tea as a futile attempt to forget what she remembered about her dreams. When her tea was made, she opened her laptop on her kitchen table and opened a new document.  
  
~  
  
DREAMS  
Point 1: Realistic, as if I'm actually there.  
Point 2: Include Clark and Pete ONLY  
Point 3: Both include mention and/or witness to some powers possessed by Clark  
Point 4: Include Clarfkyujl;kfm jimk7hur6tygbvunj,  
  
~  
  
Chloe head hit the keyboard and within moments she fell asleep with her document still on the screen.  
  
~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Clark was very worried, and when Clark was worried, Clark paced the loft like there was no tomorrow. He knew how Chloe was with anything that related to meteor rocks and could have a possible connection to her precious "Wall of Weird."  
  
"But wait a minute," he thought to himself as he paused in front of his desk. "When Justin Gaines was Chloe's 'fling'," he felt the envy rise to his face at the thought of that, "She didn't write up his whole story in the Torch, maybe there is a chance she wouldn't write an exposé on one of her best friends.  
  
Clark smiled. He should have more confidence in his friends. "After all," he thought, "didn't he say he was surprised that Chloe hadn't figured out his secret already?" Pete learned his secret with only minor glitches but loyalty to the end.  
  
But he had had total confidence in Pete. Chloe was a whole other page.  
  
For example, when his powers had forced him to draw the symbol for hope into the side of his barn, Chloe had reported on that.  
  
"But Kent," he disciplined himself, "You and your parents didn't exactly come up with such a good reason WHY she shouldn't have reported on it. To her, it was a prank." Clark pounded his fist into a bale of hay. This was so frustrating. He watched the hay slowly float to the floor. If only he could tell Chloe the truth without her ending up in a mental facility because she thought she was crazy, he would, in a heartbeat.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Chloe what is this?" Lana asked jerking Chloe out of her sleep. Lana was pointing to the screen on Chloe's laptop, which still had her document open on it. Chloe hastily tried to close the laptop before Lana read too much.  
  
"What is what, Lana?" she asked.  
  
"I mean, when you said last night you were okay to go back to sleep, I thought you meant in your bed, not down here on the kitchen table," Lana said with a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
"Oh," Chloe said with slight embarrassment, "I started to, but then I couldn't sleep so I came down here and started stories for next weeks Torch. I figured, if I couldn't sleep, might as well get some work done."  
  
"Whatever Chloe," Lana replied, "Just you might want to consider getting ready for school as the school bus comes in a few minutes."  
  
"DAMNED IT ALL!!" Chloe screamed as she ran from the room to get ready for school. She got ready for school in record time, and was (thankfully) back downstairs before the bus came. She had just enough time to grab her backpack and make it out her door before the bus pulled up front of her driveway.  
  
On her way to school, her mind kept drifting back to her dreams. It was so stupid. How could her brain be telling her about some event that she didn't even remember?  
  
BUT WAIT  
  
Chloe sat dumbstruck as a though hit her. Her mother left when she was very little. Yet sometimes, when she dreamt, she could almost feel her mother holding her and singing to her like she had done when she was a little baby. "Maybe" Chloe thought, "Just because you don't consciously remember a memory, doesn't mean is didn't actually happen. Perhaps this did happen, and I'm only now remembering it. But when?"  
  
Just then, Chloe decided that she would ask Clark about what they meant. He was in those dreams, and besides, they involved a secret about him. It was slowly becoming clearer that Clark Kent was way more than what he appeared to be.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Clark hadn't seen Chloe all day, and honestly, he was getting worried. After 2nd period, he popped into the Torch to see if perhaps she was in there working on the "big story" she had mentioned earlier. There she was typing madly at the computer.  
  
"Chloe," Clark said, "How's the Torch coming?"  
  
Chloe quickly minimized her document from last night. "Not bad. Hey, I've been looking for you all day. I had something I wanted to talk to you about." She took a deep breath and said, "Clark, why do I all of a sudden have dreams of you with special superpowers?"  
  
Clark turned suddenly and knocked over a stack of papers in the process. "What do you mean? Me? Superpowers? Are you sure you didn't take one too many hits to the head Chloe?" He was panicking. If Chloe remembered.then there was no telling what could get out.  
  
"I'm serious," Chloe said sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "It seems like these dreams are of something that I did, but don't remember. Like when you were a baby. I know I've been there, I just can't tell you when and why. Why am I having these dreams Clark? Did I really do this? Did I really see you get hit with a baseball bat? Did I really make out with you in the back of a car? What am I dreaming of Clark?"  
  
Clark had reclaimed some of his stature. "But Chloe, what makes you think I know what you are talking about? Because right now, I think you are crazy."  
  
"Clark, I'm just telling you that I dreamed-" Chloe began.  
  
"You know what, Chloe?" Clark interrupted, almost yelling. "There is your problem right there. You DREAMED this happened. Meaning it came from YOUR mind. It's not some memory, it's not some event that actually happened. It is merely a dream. Something that YOUR mind cooked up. Now if you'll excuse me, I have chores to do at home." He picked up his backpack and made his way towards the door.  
  
"But Clark-" She started  
  
"Later Chloe," He said as he breezed out of the Torch office.  
  
Chloe sat down in her chair. She hadn't meant to get Clark so upset. Blinking back tears, Chloe began typing her article. This was stupid. Clark was one of her best friends, and best friends shouldn't fight. Getting frustrated with the article, Chloe retired to the couch. As she began to think about their confrontation, she realized how stupid she must of sounded. She was demanding a answers to questions that Clark had no idea how to answer.  
  
"You should go apologize Sullivan," She thought. "After all, it was your fault, YOU deserved to be yelled at. Why would Clark know the answers to the questions you were asking him? You must of sounded like an idiot to him. You've gotta say you're sorry for being such an ass."  
  
Knowing that she was right, Chloe went out to her car, started it up, and headed out towards the Kent farm. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I must say, that after the previous chapter, I didn't know where to take the story from where it was left off and reviews weren't too positive causing a cramp in my writing. Never the less, an idea broad sided me in the middle of Algebra that I quickly punched into my calculator to remember for later. So.here is the result of those notes. Sorry it's been so long.  
  
Back to basics: I don't own them. You must be silly to think I do. I am just 'borrowing' them for my own pleasure'  
  
And now..  
  
~Remembering Rushes Past~  
  
Clark sped home. Arriving at his loft, he began to pace.  
  
"My God Kent," he thought to himself, "You HAD to go and make a scene. Now Chloe will KNOW something is wrong, you were transparent enough to let that on." This was too much. He was upset, yes, but besides that, he was frightened. Frightened at how this might look to her.  
  
"What does she think about me now?" Clark said to no one in particular. Sighing, he looked out the loft window hoping that the answer to his problems would come out and face him.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chloe knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She liked Clark, a lot. For goodness sake, she told him how she felt. Chloe snorted back a laugh. It wasn't HER fault he was unconscious. She didn't want him to never look at her again. If she couldn't have him romantically, she at least wanted to be friends. And at this point, she was willing to settle for only friends.  
  
Chloe came to a red stoplight. "This is pointless you know," she told herself at as she blinked back the tears threatening to fall. "You shouldn't feel this way. It isn't your fault. Why are you going to apologize to Clark? Why are you-" Chloe stopped abruptly. She wiped the tears out of her eyes, and turned up the radio to drown out the sound of her confused and feuding mind.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Clark watched as Chloe pulled her car up in front of his house. "Oh great," he thought, "Here it comes."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chloe climbed the steps leading up to Clark's front door. She paused before knocking on the door for fear HE might answer it. Summing up every bit of guts in her, Chloe knocked softly, but firmly, on the front door. She felt waves of relief when Martha answered the door.  
  
"Well, Hello Chloe," Martha said, looking surprised.  
  
"Hello Martha," Chloe answered, "Is Clark here?"  
  
A wave of confusion washed over Martha's face. "I thought he was at the Torch with you."  
  
"He was," Chloe explained, "But then he.ran out. I thought he might have come back home."  
  
"If he's home, he's probably in the loft," Martha said. "You can go on up there and see."  
  
"Okay, thank you," Chloe turned and walked down the stairs heading toward the barn wondering exactly what she was to say to Clark.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Clark was reading when Chloe reached the landing. She ran her hand over the railing and then looked down noticing how high the loft really was. Turning her attention back to Clark, she saw him looking at her.  
  
"I suppose that you have come to pry further into my life," Clark said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"No, actually, I came to apologize for asking questions you couldn't answer. I guess sometimes my reporter instincts get the best of me," Chloe shoved her hands in her pockets and began to pace around the loft. "Considering I'm using pure speculation and my own dreams as a reference, I shouldn't demand answers out of you."  
  
Clark sighed. "Chloe, I should be the one apologizing. I kinda over reacted and then left when I didn't like what was going on. I'm sorry."  
  
Chloe was taken aback. Clark was apologizing? She smiled. "Friends?" She asked extending her hand. Clark took it  
  
"Friends," he agreed.  
  
Chloe smiled. "So.If what do you think is making me dream of you doing amazing feats like take a baseball bat across the back or catching a car in mid-air?" She turned to him, "Our usual culprit?"  
  
Clark looked at her trying to suppress a big smile. "I have no idea."  
  
Just then, Chloe's cell phone chirped. She rushed to answer it. "Hello?...Yes...No Dad, I'm at Clark's...Dinner?...Yeah...I'll be home...I'll leave now...no, that's okay...Bye Dad." She turned to Clark with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry Clark, I have to go home for-"  
  
"Dinner. Yeah, I heard," Clark finished for her. "I'll see you tomorrow? At the Torch?"  
  
"Bright and early," she responded. "Oh, and have your article too." She gave one last smile before she started fishing out her car keys from her purse. As she did, some lip gloss fell out of her purse and rolled onto the floor and next to a hay bale. Stooping to pick it up, something caught her eye. It was a piece of splintered wood. Normally, something like this would never have caught her attention, but the shard had writing on it. Brushing off the dust she made out a few letters: R-A-W-L. Now recognizing the shard as a piece of baseball bat, she stood up.  
  
"Clark?" She turned around holding the piece of bat in front of her. "Still think I'm dreaming up stories about you?"  
  
Clark visibly tensed knowing he'd have a lot of explaining to do. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Here is some more story. As this is the first thing I'm writing, I don't know if it'll be finished in this chapter. (he he. I feel like torturing you just a little bit)  
  
Basics: I don't own them. If I did, Tom Welling would be my sex slave. (he he he) I'm only borrowing the story and its characters for my own little stories.  
  
Again, Takes place AFTER Rosetta but before Visitor.  
  
And now (Drum Roll Please...)  
  
~Remembering Rushes Past~  
  
"Chloe wait," Clark started to go after her as she began to descend the stairs of the loft. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I know that there is some secret that you haven't told me about, or maybe you told me once, but I forgot somehow, so I'm giving you some time, Clark. Time to either decide to tell me the truth so I can stop thinking that I'm one of my wall of weird physic freaks or to concoct another outrageous story to tell me," Chloe turned back to him with her jaw set and her eyes full of sadness. "Whatever it is Clark, I can't believe you never told one of your best friends. It's like I don't even know you." Turning swiftly on her heal, she left the loft before he could see the tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "I'll be at my house eating dinner pretending that nothing is wrong if you decide to come around and tell me what I am missing."  
  
Clark watched her walk away. "Kent, you can't do this. You care about her," he said to himself. "You gotta tell her the truth, no matter what." Clark took a deep breath and ran after Chloe.  
  
"Chloe!" He yelled. "Wait," He jogged up beside her car as she was climbing in.  
  
"Wow Clark," she said with a voice full of sarcasm. "You came up with a lie so fast? You must have practice."  
  
Clark blinked at what Chloe said. She didn't know how close she was to the truth. He took a deep breath and looked her right in the eye. "Tomorrow. After school. I'll tell you then. Take the bus to school. I'll take you home." Clark turned and walked back to his loft before he could see the astonished look upon her face.  
  
Chloe watched Clark as he walked back to his loft. "Wow. He's actually going tell me everything." Looking at the keys in her hand, she slowly put them into the ignition and turned on the car. Glancing back at his slowly retreating back, she put the car in gear and pulled out of the driveway with the radio blasting.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Dad, I have to tell her, I have no choice," Clark protested. "I owe her the truth. That is the least that I owe her." He looked at his father with an almost pleading glance.  
  
"Son, this will become a landslide. You tell her, who will you tell next? Lana? Lex? We need to stop this before it becomes any bigger," Jonathon argued. "We were worried enough when you told Pete, but he understood and has kept his silence. Chloe is...well, Chloe is Chloe. She has that reporter instinct that causes her to dig into things and find out the truth. Remember the barn burning incident?" He cast a stern look at Clark. "I just don't want a repeat of that."  
  
"But Dad, I told her once before--" Clark began.  
  
"Look Clark, I said no, and that is final," Jonathon said.  
  
"Jonathon," Martha said. "Take it from a girl who knows, Chloe just wants to know what she is being left out of."  
  
"Look, son, you know that all we want is for you to be safe," Jonathon rose from his chair and began to pace the kitchen. "And telling Chloe Sullivan would not keep this safe."  
  
"Dad, I told her once before and-" Clark began  
  
"And if you remember, she was not herself. She drove off a cliff for Christ's sake," Jonathon was almost yelling now.  
  
"Actually...Pete was driving," Clark said attentively. His dad glared at him with a look that shot daggers.  
  
"You know what I mean, Clark," he said. Looking around at his family, he realized that he was at a long shot to win this argument. Sighing, he turned to Clark. "If you do, it has to be right after school, and here on this property. I'm not having you do it in public."  
  
"Of course Dad," Clark said quickly.  
  
"Fine, tomorrow after school," Jonathon said. He glanced a look at his wife. "We'll let you tell her, but we'll be in the house in case you may need us."  
  
"Thanks Dad," Clark declared before getting up.  
  
"It's getting late, and you have chores and homework to do," Martha said. Clark nodded in agreement before rushing out of the house to get them done. She crossed the room to where her husband was looking out at the fields. "What's wrong now?"  
  
"I'm just wondering if we are doing the right thing letting him tell Chloe," he turned to look at his wife. "I suppose he has a right to tell her knowing what she knows now, but I can't help but be worried."  
  
"It's okay Jonathon," Martha said. "It'll all work out okay."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Seriously Pete, I'm telling her after school," Clark said as they walked down the hall. "My parents gave the go ahead."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Pete broke in. "You parents were upset when you told me, but they are okay if you tell Chloe, in fact they give it their seal of approval?" He shook his head. "Man, that is one screwed up family."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that they gave it their 'Seal of Approval,' I just think more that they want Chloe to stop snooping around trying to figure out what burned our barn, among other things," Clark spun the dial on his locker and reached in to get his books.  
  
"If you say so," Pete said.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chloe waited for Clark by his locker. She tried not to appear anxious, but was having difficulty. She bent down to tie her shoe and when she stood up, Clark was standing in front of her. He smiled at her, looking almost strained.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be, Farm Boy," she followed him out of the school and climbed into his truck. "Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"My house," he answered without taking his eyes off the road. Chloe sunk back into her seat, not trying to push the subject any further. She simply enjoyed the silence and watched the corn as they drove down the road leading to the Kent house and, she hoped, the answers to all of her questions.  
  
"I don't think I'm overly curious," Chloe thought to herself. "It's just right now, I think I'm crazy. Seriously. In the past week now, I've had so many dreams concerning Clark Kent and him doing crazy extraordinary things. Him getting hit on the back with a bat and showing no mark, catching me as I fell off a balcony, catching a car in midair..."  
  
"Chloe, we're here," Clark exited the car and reached in back for his backpack. "Up to the loft." She watched his retreating back.  
  
"Here goes nothing," She smiled and followed him  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
A/N: Okay, I was gonna do the revelation this chapter, but this seemed to be a good stopping point. It's kinda short, but it'll have to do. Expect another post soon!  
  
Chao! 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: NO! I did not forget you all! I'm sorry, but I merely became busy with summer courses, trying to get into a good college, and a job. Yet I decided to file this (short) chapter in before I take of on vacation. Thank you to all who never gave up hope that someday I would finally continue on this story! The reviews were wonderful! Thank you SOOOOO much!!!!  
  
Basics: I don't own them. I'm merely using their identities to fill in names because "Boy with powers" and "Girl who likes Boy with Powers" is too long of a name.  
  
Reminder (I shouldn't have to do this, but somehow, it just might be necessary) This story is AFTER Rosetta, but BEFORE Visitor, and mostly focuses on events found in Rush. (I suppose if you don't know episode names, you are very screwed)  
  
And now...  
  
~Remembering Rushes Past~  
  
(Chapter 6)  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chloe followed Clark up the stairs leading to the loft. He paused at the railing, and looked back at her. "I told you this secret once. You thought it was cool. You came over to this railing and jumped off."  
  
"I did what?" she gave him a startled look.  
  
"I caught you," he continued. Smiling, he looked back at her. "And you called me your own personal superhero." He ascended the remaining stairs and went over to the telescope.  
  
"Okay, now I'm lost. I would never say that," she looked over the railing, shuddering at the height. "When exactly did I say this anyway?"  
  
"A few weeks ago. When you were infected by that parasite. I wasn't myself either. Pete had slipped me some red meteor rock." Clark stood there looking through the telescope and adjusting dials.  
  
"Am I missing some major connector to all this?" Chloe walked up and stood beside Clark, who was now looking out at the fields.  
  
"Yeah, you are."  
  
"You gonna tell me?"  
  
"I'm not from around here."  
  
"Yeah, I know, you are adopted. I've known that for a while. Is that the big secret?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, what is?" She was getting anxious by this point, and just wanted it said. She turned at him giving him a pleading look hoping to force it out of him.  
  
"I'm the last son of the planet Krypton," Clark looked at her sheepishly. "I don't really fit your description, do I?"  
  
"Clark, description of what?"  
  
"Aliens. I'm an alien, but I'm not little and green," he said. Chloe looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Uh, huh. Can you prove this?"  
  
"You wanna try the railing test again?" he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I wanna know what you mean by being an alien. You are Clark Kent, my best friend. You always have been," she protested.  
  
Clark looked at her standing there with her hands on her hips. "I AM an alien. Remember the meteor shower?" Chloe merely rolled her eyes. "Well, I was the one who caused it. I came down in the meteor shower."  
  
"Clark, how could you have caused the shower? You weren't even in Smallville yet. Your adoption took place after the shower." She gave him a look of triumph.  
  
"Chloe, this is hard enough as it is. Could you just let me tell you this?" She shut her mouth and stared at Clark.  
  
"You might want to sit down," he said looking at her standing so close to the edge of the opening.  
  
"I think I'd rather stand," she said with her hands on her hips.  
  
Sighing at her stubbornness, he started to tell her everything. How he came as a baby in a space ship surrounded by pieces of his former home planet, Krypton, how his parents found him, how his adoption had been falsified by Lionel Luthor, and how hard it had been for him to keep his abilities a secret.  
  
"I suppose the hardest part about being an alien is having to hide my true self," Clark looked at her. "Especially from those that I care about."  
  
Chloe looked at him awestruck. How could this be? After everything she ever thought about him, she never thought it would amount to this. She felt the room began to spin as she fainted and fell--out of the loft opening, and towards the ground below. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Okay okay okay. So I've been a REALLY long time between updates, but I've been extremely busy and...lots of other stuff. So here is another chapter to our lovely tale. I actually write this author's note last, so I wanted to finish up the story this chapter, but it didn't happen, so you guys will just have to tell me where you want this one to totally go. Um...For those impatient people, they can skip to the section break and begin reading.  
  
Thank you to all of those who reviewed the last chapter! I appreciated all comments!  
  
Basics: (Why do I even put these on here????) I don't own them, I wish I did. The only reason that I use them is because I am not creative enough to come up with my own ideas for characters.  
  
For the final time (I hope): This story takes place after Rosetta, yet before Visitor and focuses mainly on events found in Rush. (Learn the episode names people!!!)  
  
And now....  
  
~Remembering Rushes Past~  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chloe was falling out of the loft opening and rushing towards the ground below. Clark watched the whole experience as if it were being played in slow motion. Using his super speed, he rushed down the stairs, around the front and caught Chloe on the way down.  
  
Chloe's eyes fluttered as Clark caught her. She looked at him and wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him, or to jump down and run away. She looked up into his deep green eyes, and rested her head against his chest, for she was still a bit dizzy. Clark carried her up the stairs back into the loft and set her down on a loose hay bale.  
  
"I suppose I should say that you are my own personal superhero, huh?" Chloe inwardly laughed at her pun, yet outwardly looked at the floor and pretended to be incredibly interested in the grain of the hard wood. Clark merely smiled, yet a visibly forced smile.  
  
"Chloe," he said as he was kneeling to her level, "I can never make up for not telling you. Honestly, it ate me away inside knowing you wanted so much to know what was off about me, and I'm sorry for that. I just hope that we can start over." He looked at her and waited for her reaction. He tilted her head up to look in her eyes and was startled to see the tears welling up in her eyes, about ready to overflow.  
  
Chloe stared at him through teary eyes. By the time he was done with his speech, she was sobbing. "Oh Clark," she hugged him tightly around the chest. "I've always loved you. I even poured my heart out to you when you were sick." She let him go to free her hand as to wipe away a few tears.  
  
"Chloe, if I had only known, and I'm sorry for what has passed. But now-"  
  
"Clark, I don't know if I can take anymore. It's been a roller coaster of ups and downs for us for almost a year now." She stood up and looked out the door of the loft finally realizing how far it was to the ground. She turned and looked at him. "I can't do this anymore," she whispered. "I can't love you." She picked up her long forgotten purse.  
  
"Chloe wait-"  
  
"Clark, I can't stay here, it's like I don't even know you. It's like the best friend that I once knew is now someone entirely different. I don't know if I can ever view you in the same way again." She turned to Clark who was standing there with a look of pure astonishment on his face.  
  
"That's just what Pete said," Clark thought to himself. Straightening his face and self up, he looked at Chloe square in the eyes. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?"  
  
She was amazed that he could even ask that. This was new information, yes, but he was still her best friend. She could never tell. Knowing that if she opened her mouth, she would burst into tears and hysterical sobs, she merely shook her head and slowly descended the stairs. Clark watched her go with a heavy heart. She walked slowly to the end of the e driveway and called her father for a ride home.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Clark positioned his telescope for the sky and looked out into the vast beyond, knowing that somewhere out there was the place where he was born. It no longer existed, he knew that, but was now destroyed.  
  
He heard a creak on the steps and turned in time to see Lex's head pop up from the landing.  
  
"Your mother told me that I'd find you here," Lex said. He walked over to the loft opening and looked up into the skies where Clark had his telescope positioned. "How's it been Clark? It has been a while since I've last seen you, not since the hospital."  
  
"Things have been...rough, I guess," Clark pulled his eye away from the telescope and looked out at the fields of wheat that were growing. "Its hard to believe that these fields were once but a handful of seeds. Its amazing how things can grow."  
  
Lex looked out to where Clark was looking. "Yes it is. My mother use to tell me that friendships grew and blossomed in the same way that a plant grows. With time, love and a whole lot of trust, both the plant and the friendship will survive."  
  
Clark turned back to Lex, and smiled. "I never thought of it that way, thank you for sharing that."  
  
Lex turned and began to descend the stairs. "I would like to feel that our friendship worked the same way as that wheat, Clark."  
  
Clark smiled and realized that he had quite a bit to still explain and apologize for to Chloe.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Wait, he told you back in October?" Chloe almost choked on her no- fat no-foam latte. Pete sat across from Chloe at the back booth of the Talon, trying to keep her voice down and not attract attention. "I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Honestly, you can't kill him, he's invulnerable," he pointed out.  
  
Chloe set her cup down hard and the latte spilled a bit on the table. "Pete, I know that, I was just being sarcastic. I can't believe you knew this and didn't ever tell me."  
  
"Chloe, it is a dangerous thing to know this. When I first found out, I became tied up and my life was threatened by a mad scientist." Pete took a sip from his cappuccino and looked at Chloe intently.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Clark eased the truck to a stop in front of the Talon. He had asked Pete to bring Chloe here so he could get a chance to talk to her and try to explain a bit more about exactly what this secret would entitle her and try to clear the air.  
  
He looked in the window and saw Pete and Chloe at the far booth drinking coffees. "Perfect" he thought as he parked the car and shut off the ignition. He took a deep breath and exited the car. He pulled open the Talon's heavy front door and stepped inside. Chloe had her back to him as he began to walk towards their table.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Pete heard the bell over the door ring as Clark stepped inside the door. He had only agreed to this set up because he remembered what it had been like to be in Chloe's position. Besides kidnapping Chloe and holding her life hostage, he figured that this was the second best way to get the importance of the secret across.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"It's now or never Kent," Clark thought as he made his way across the room. Chloe was just sipping her latte when he stopped just behind her left shoulder and waited for her to turn around.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chloe took another sip of her latte and set the cup down. She realized that she felt another person just behind her. She turned and saw Clark standing there with a serious face on.  
  
"Chloe," he said, "We need to talk." 


End file.
